


The Stolen Caravan Dancer

by Star_Reader69



Category: Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Reader69/pseuds/Star_Reader69
Summary: This follows the story of Akira Fudo a male belly dancer with a traveling caravan across the Arabian desert. Where he will be captured and sold into slavery, he will go through many masters before meeting Ryo Asuka a great sultan among his people and there will Akiras life change.





	1. The whipping sands

It was another day across the dunes hotter than hell, but I was used to it the sun kissing at my skin the sand shifting between my toes it was paradise to me a cruel one but none the less a paradise. The caravan that I’m with has been my family since I was small teaching me the beauty and the dangers of the sand, as well as belly dancing! It’s my most favorite thing to do, I was often picked on for being the little boy who wanted to belly dance but after getting good and having a natural talent for it it quickly stopped. The day quickly turns to night here and that’s when the real fun begins, I look out at the fleeting sun as the stars light up the sky I smile as I feel those stars have just lit the stage, The caravan sets up a place for me and the other dancers playing a large fire between us and the watchers so our shadows can dance on the dunes. I never feel more alive than when I’m dancing making all of my audience watch my hips my body as I do something inherently sexual but so much more I feel so happy when I’m dancing it makes me cry whil I dance, every one is used to this and call me the crybaby dancer. We settle down as the fire dies and turns to just burning embers, I go to my tent to sleep in all of my pillows it’s like a small nest I fall into a blissful sleep dreaming of another night of dancing. I wake up to natures call stepping out of the tent I realize it’s still night out so I hurry along and try to make it quick, I feel as though I’m being watched then suddenly! Darkness befalls me and I go unconscious. I woke again with a bag over my head and my wrists bound I felt like I was shifting soon realizing I was on a camel I start to move and try to break my wrists free of the rope but with no avail but rather some one noticed me and started speaking I couldn’t hear them well with the bag over my head but I felt myself being lifted off of the camel and put on the sands. Good I thought no shoes, the tie my hands to I’m guessing the back of the camel soon the soft sand between my toes became that of glass and the sun was no longer kissing my skin but tarring at it and the air the sand blew by whipping my skin. All I could do was cry missing my caravan, my home.


	2. The sabbath

I was soon taken into a market to be sold and I found myself bought by a master pretty early into the auction, my master wanted to use me for a performer in a party called the sabbath. I felt awful about what gave me so much joy before hand, I swung from the silk I danced for drunken men and they all wanted to touch and grab me it was humiliating. Then things got ugly quick, all I could hear were screams in the crowd as I saw a man turn into a monster ugly deformed nothing like I had ever seen. The people around me began to panic and all trampled over each other to make their way to the exit some even jumped out the nearest windows, I watched in horror as these people were dismembered, torn apart, and ripped to shreds. That’s all I could do was watch until I saw a small child probably another slave curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor crying, I had this sudden instinct to run to save that child. I ran knowing I was no match for these monsters I was getting so close just as I was about to reach her I felt a breath on my back, I turned to see I was about to be eaten I’ve never felt so terrified in my entire life. Suddenly I felt a snap a change inside me something that wasn’t there before, I fought with it only to feel in control as I held the maw of this giant beast open. I was doing this I was this strong! I then began to tare at the flesh and rip this monster, no, demon in half it filled me with such energy feeling it change and contort my body but at the same time feel so natural. I fought my way through the demons roaring like a wild animal seeing fire and laughing as I felt accomplished fulfillment power. I’ve become a whole new creature I’ve become a devilman.


	3. Chained

I awoke the next morning in a tent my master had found me after the sabbath I don’t remember much but I was cleaned and changed into my green outfit but this time my wrists were chained to my neck and I only had limited movement. What the hell went on last night is horrifying and confusing to me the little bit I can remember, but now my body my skin much darker I’m taller and heavy with muscles. Maybe this wasn’t so bad I feel stronger now I feel different but some how Still me. My master tells me that I’m going to be sold again today that I was to much trouble and that he should’ve never bought me despite how pretty I was. I’m dragged into the next market Still shackles getting strange looks from people, I would’ve payed it more attention if it weren’t the fact that these looks were in awe over my physical appearance it brought me some pride in myself so I stood a little taller presenting myself. My thoughts were quickly halted by yelling and the smell of delicious food from fried bugs to whole slabs of meat my mouth watered like never before as the aroma entered my nose, maybe I could get use to being in markets. While I was in thought over food my stomach made the loudest roar that even people stopped and looked, I felt so embarrassed but then a little girl she looked familiar came up to me and handed me a few fried scorpions on a stick and said thank you. Confused I was but more grateful at the time for the thank you and the food, devouring them in whole bites it wasn’t enough to satisfy me but rather hold me over till I was sold. The action began and I got many lookers as I danced for them doing flips and more moves than I ever had been able to before, I didn’t notice the black twin stripes appearing on my shoulders neither did I notice that something was protruding from my back. The last little bit of the dance was coming soon and I struck an upward arm pose and felt something shoot out of my back and straight up, the collective gasps from the crowed made me wonder what it was so I looked and a pair of beautiful glossy black wings were stretched straight above me joining in my pose. All I could do was smile then wrap the wings around me for a hidden effect like a cocoon. I uncovered myself to notice a tall man in white cloaks pointing at me saying something I wasn’t sure what he said or what he looked like the cloaks were covering his face. The actionee looked at me with such a wide and awed expression crying out that I’ve been bought three large chest fulls of emeralds, never in my life did I ever think I would be bought for that much. I was soon shackled again and chained behind a cart as I headed to my new home and as it came into view I new I was in the owner ship of a sultan the large home was so beautifully crafted, I was unchained and lead away from the strange cloaked figure to a room filled with pillows see through curtains and blankets of all colors. I was unshackled and immediately collapsed to the pillows taking in a long rest. Maybe this life won’t be so bad since this master has given my own room.


	4. Meeting the master

It must’ve been hours since I passed out on those soft plush pillows, I was awoken by a servant guard I’m not sure he came in and since I was shackled all I could do is cover my face. I think he said something but any way he unshackled me and motioned for me to follow him and since I didn’t want to get into trouble I did as I was told quickly, as we walk through the palace I notice their are no paintings and if their are it’s that stranger in the white cloaks but always a different pose or holding a sword and another’s peculiar thing about it is he’s always painted with great wings that look like tribal tattoos. I guess the artist took a large liking to this man he seems alright enough I mean he didn’t have me shackled again, the man leading me takes me to a great bath house it has almost a giant pool in it and then he strips me rather rudely and pushes me in. The servant girls come rushing forward and start to scrub me in the most unpleasant manner scraping years if dirt and grime off my flesh, turns out my skin is just sun kissed and not almost the mud itself. They dress me in a pair of dark blue harem pants and rub sweet smelling oils in my skin, I had to admit it was nice and I smelled wonderful plus all the bracelets armbands and the chocker they put in me were all a lovely gold and had blue jewels embeddd in them. Next they took me down a grander hall to a large pair of doors and quickly hurried me in, I see the cloaked figure on a throne of pillows and he’s massive he’s not just tall he’s huge! I still have yet to see his face but I do notice that there are other dancers they all seem to be waiting and then I realize it’s me so I hurry to the front of the formation. I hear a small laugh come from the cloaked figure it sounded so faint yet so clear and beautiful, the music starts and my body it seems to act on its own swaying moving twirling as the other do a simpler basic dance it’s as if my body is courting this cloaked figure, I can hear gasping at my talent and then I’m thrown two ribbon fans and every thing is on auto pilot twirling flowing all across the attention on me like a light, like the sun kissing my skin if which I dearly miss. I begin to cry but not a loud sob just tears running freely and then the wings as I finish my dance my hands once again held high above my head my wings out stretching my arms this time I do not cocoon myself I simply collapse my wings falling on either side of my body, the cloak figure reveals his face a beautiful long blond haired blue eyed angel then he speaks. ‘ That will be all thank you for preforming for me Akira~ ‘


End file.
